Restoring Thunder
by Crownofthorns
Summary: Life is hard when you're an outcast. It's frightening. At times it's overwhelming. Especially when you're up against three great empires that hate your guts. Mangaquestshipping GoldxCrystal. Other pairings as well. Temporarily discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, Crownofthorns writing another Mangaquestshipping fanfic. I know that I should be working on my other one but I have some ideas that I have to put down before I forget them. This is Mangaquest because I haven't seen a big story on it yet so I'm gonna try.**

**To make things clear to you all, you won't be seeing many Pokemon in this fic. They'll mostly be idols and relics. You'll see what I mean later. **

**Also, there aren't any trainers. People are ninjas in this fic. Sounds weird but I'm doing it anyway.**

**There isn't much to say now so enjoy. **

**Read On**

Prologue

_As long as man can remember there have always been separate clans. _

_Each clan represented and worshiped a mysterious creature known as pokemon. No one knows why these clans were created but all they know is that the clans have a bitter rivalry with each other._

_Each clan had its own unique fighting style. Each had its own culture and ways as well. This caused many of the clans to believe that there way was superior to the others. This caused massive battles with heavy casualties._

_Not all clans could stand up to each other though. There were the strong clans whom devastated many. And there were those who caved in as soon as battles were fought. The clans that were strong created vast empires. These are the legendary clans._

_The pokemon that were represented by the clans thus, were called the legendary pokemon. _

_But even the legendary clans coward in defeat before one clan. The records indicate that the clan was undefeated in battle. Yet were the wisest and most compassionate. The name was lost in the history books though so no one knew what it was called. _

_Three legendary clans that were equal in power and yet weaker then this one clan decided to make an alliance, destroy the clan and take the power for themselves. This group called themselves the Dragon Trio. They plotted secretly for decades. Trying to find a weakness in the clan._

_They found only one way to destroy it. They had to muster all the clans and assault the clan from all sides until it fell._

_They managed to convince all the other legendary clans of Ice, Flame, Lightning, Lava, and Water. They convinced all the weaker clans to join them, they even convinced the Rainbow, Sky, Earth, Ocean, and Silver clans to join their fight. _

_After the three clans gathered all their forces around the one clan, they struck out in a frontal assault. The lone clan fought valiantly but was slowly pushed back by the amassed forces. Seeing the clan could not win, the leader of the clan prayed to the clans pokemon, pleading for it to help them._

_The pokemon heard and decided that world needed to balance the power for people to live in peace again. This meant that the great clan would have to be destroyed in order for power to be balanced. But in order for it to do so it needed all the energy of it's clan to stop the armies from fighting. The leader was saddened at the thought of his clan being destroyed but agreed if it meant peace. _

_After the agreement of the leader, the pokemon stored all the energy from the clan members and itself to let out one massive energy wave._

_There was so much violence and power lust that it took all the people's energy and the pokemon's to stop the armies from advancing. After the energy was released, the bodies of the clan members started to vanish. Golden particles drifting off the bodies until they all had vanished._

_The valiant effort of the pokemon was all for naught though as the army cheered and started to take the treasures and riches for themselves. But the Dragon Trio then made a move so unexpected to all. _

_They turned on the other clans and with there combined strength. Crushed them all. They hunted down the leaders of the clans and made them to swear the complete loyalty of the clans to one of the Dragon Trio. After that the Trio disbanded for they had accomplished their goal and became three great empires. The Space Empire, the Time Empire, and the Reverse Empire._

_The other clans were furious with the three legendary clans for enslaving them. They banded together and struck out at them but, like before, they were easily devastated by them. _

_After that the other clans stayed quiet. None dared to try and make trouble for the three great clans again. After that the three empires started to expand their territories. They grew economically and militarily. The great clans' members lived prosperously and without strife. The other lower clans though lived in poverty and were treated poorly by the great empires. _

_They began to wish that they never had agreed to the Dragon Trio's deal and had supported the one clan that had stood before. They knew though that they couldn't do anything now. Even the other legendary clans were to weak now to do anything._

_But there was one. One clan that escaped the eyes of the empires. Hidden deep in the peaks of the highest mountains was the Clan of Thunder. It knew of the empires growth and decided that it had to stop it before they found them out and conquered them like the other clans. _

_So secretly at night they struck out at the Space Empire first. Their battling style was almost flawless, and undoubtedly, very deadly. The same could be said for their battle strategies. They gave repeated hard fast strikes to the great kingdom and it soon fell to the clan._

_They then immediately battled the Reverse Empire. Unlike before, they didn't have the advantage of surprise this time and lost much more casualties. But the clan defeated them in the end like the Space Empire. They then moved swiftly to the Time Empire._

_Like the Reverse Empire. The Time Empire knew of their presence and was ready for them. The battle lasted for over a year. Each pushing back and forth until it seemed like the Thunder clan was going to come out victorious._

_The three leaders of the Thunder clan broke into the throne room of the huge palace and confronted the great Time lord himself. Strong as their style was, the lord ferociously slaughtered the leaders like it was nothing. He then strode out of his palace and began the same treatment with the Thunder clan's warriors. Viciously killing them the tide soon turned in the Empire's favor until there was not a single Thunder warrior left on the field._

_After this, the Time Empire restored the Space and Reverse Empires due to the alliance they had. They then searched the land far and wide to search for any surviving Thunder clan members._

_There efforts came up with nothing. Satisfied, the three Empires went back to expanding their kingdoms and growing in numbers. _

_Soon however, the kingdoms were so large that the boundaries came in contact with each other and tempers flared. The Empires could not agree on how large a territory should be. They broke the alliance and became bitter rivals._

_They did however agree on one thing. They were all still wary of the clan that had almost brought them to their knees. So before they broke the alliance they made a decree that if anyone should see a member of the Thunder clan, they should kill them immediately. Since then everyone looked out for the clan members, some even hunting them and tracking them. And so the once powerful clan was treated like outcasts and a plague, never to be seen again._

_Unbeknownst to the three Empires though, on the top of the tallest mountain, in the corner of the most remote area in the world. There was one line of Thunder clan members that remained. And so they lived in secrecy. Waiting for the chance to restore their power. _

_This story is of the last single child of that line. All of the hopes of a thousand generations rests on his shoulders. The promise to restore the Thunder clan rests on his shoulders. And with the growing fury of the empires, the safety of the world rests on his shoulders._

_This story is about he who overcame all odds. From becoming an outcast into a hero. _

_On his quest to restore Thunder clan._

_**POKEMON: Restoring Thunder**_

**Yeah I know, kinda of classic. You've probably seen this kind of intro in another story, but this is my story and it's going to be unique so don't worry.**

**Some other things you should know**

**List of Clan names representing pokemon**

**Time-Dialga**

**Space-Palkia**

**Reverse-Giratina**

**Rainbow-Ho-oh**

**Silver-Lugia**

**Sky-Rayquaza**

**Earth-Groudon**

**Ocean-Kyogre**

**Ice-Articuno**

**Flame-Moltres**

**Lightning-Zapdos**

**Lava-Entei**

**Water-Suicune**

**And lastly**

**Thunder-Raikou**

**All other clans that are going to have characters in the plot will be named. **

**All right the main character will be shown in the next chapter (duh) and his personality will be very different from the manga due to his circumstances. I bet anyone can guess who it is (look at the pairing) *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Since school is starting soon though I'll have a bit of trouble finding time to update but have no fear. I'll try to update soon.**

**Later.**


	2. A Challenge

**Yo, what's up people. Just got back to school and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Could be a sign ******

**Anyway this is chapter two and you'll meet Gold. He still maintains some of his personality. He's just much more serious because of his circumstances. He'll be actually a good fighter so don't worry, he won't get beaten up yet. Lol**

**Also to maintain his understanding and calmness with pokemon in the manga, he'll have an extremely strong link with nature. This will be shown in the next chapter. **

**Anyways updates might be a little delayed. I have a lot of projects just piling on me now. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

***ALSO: There will be mentioning of weapons that you have not heard of, search up their names on Wikipedia.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**Read on**

Chapter 1: A Challenge

It was the middle of the day. The Sun was high and was basking all in its rays. Most of the animals living in the mountain were resting at this time but there was one figure that was still moving. Working. Practicing.

This boy's name was Gold.

His father and mother had fallen to a horrible disease and died when he was 3. He was left alone with his grandfather, his only living relative.

From that day on his grandfather had been training him. Perfecting his combat skills as well as his survival skills, so that he would not befall the same fate as his parents.

Gold was currently practicing his skill with the Bo staff, a weapon that he preferred over any other besides a sword. He was sparring with his grandfather who was in fact very skilled.

"Move the staff faster!" his grandfather called as he blocked several of Gold's blows, "Concentrate more and loosen your grip!" Gold narrowed his eyes as he whipped the staff's flexible body around in erratic motions before striking at his grandfather's neck.

He stopped the attack right before contact. His grandfather nodded slowly before closing his eyes and walking into the small hut they lived in, "Come," he said, "That is enough,"

Gold smiled brightly as he cheered loudly inside himself.

He ran after his grandfather and laid the staff near the door. He sat down on the small pads they used for sleeping as his grandfather brought a small kettle and two cups. He then set them down, handing one of the cups to Gold who nodded his thanks.

After he sat down he slowly poured the tea. As he and Gold drank he then asked Gold, "Do you remember long ago? What I told you when you just started training?" Gold nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!" he said.

_Flashback_

_A young black haired boy was standing in the middle of a grassy field with an old man. "Gold," said the young boy's grandfather, "I think that since your father has just passed away that it is my responsibility to be in charge of your training," he slowly started to pace around._

"_Really," asked Gold who was still sad over his parent's death, "What am I training for?" he questioned._

"_I must teach you the ways of combat, our clan's style must start to be taught to the very young, otherwise you cannot perfect the techniques properly," his grandfather replied._

"_Does that mean I get to learn how to fight?" asked Gold, now a little more excited, "Yes that is part of your training, but only a small part."_

"_You must also learn how to control your emotions, how to be one with nature, how to-"_

_His grandfather was cut off by Gold, "But I still get to fight right?" he asked._

_His grandfather chuckled, "If you are so eager to fight, then let me see what you can do," he said._

"_Alright!" yelled Gold, now completely pumped. He ran towards his grandfather yelling crazily. His grandfather held out his walking stick and hit him lightly on the head, it still hurt though._

"_Ow!" cried Gold, "What was that for?" he asked. His grandfather replied, "You have a task to accomplish once you are older. I will send you to complete it when you have mastered your skills and defeat me in combat," Gold nodded, wondering what the task was._

_End of Flashback_

"So," said Gold, "That means that I start my journey?" his grandfather nodded. He then spoke, "Your journey shall be a quest to eliminate the empires of Time, Space, and Reverse," Gold stared at him shock, before freaking out and yelling.

"Auuuugggghhhh!!! That's impossible that's impossible that's impossible!" he started yelling before his grandfather sighed and smacked him on the head. "Ow!" said Gold rubbing his head.

"As I was saying," his grandfather spoke, "The empires have caused much strife since they came to power. They have oppressed the other clans and have been selfishly keeping their wealth for own personal gain, instead of using it to care for their people. The only families that are taken care of are the royal ones."

Gold raised one eyebrow, "That's selfish okay, but we haven't been taken care of and we're doing fine," his grandfather sighed, "This isn't just about that. The empires have been expanding all over the continent. They have grown so large that their boundaries have clashed and now a war seems inevitable,"

This time Gold was listening, "So why do I have to take down the empires? Can't I just talk them out of it?" he asked, "No" answered his grandfather, "Talking is not an option anymore. The empires are set on becoming the dominating power. Their reign must come to an end,"

"And I have to do this by myself?" Gold asked, "I do not know this," said his grandfather, "If you can find allies powerful enough, and willing to take the risks, then you can have more help,"

Gold nodded, thinking, "I need a good weapon for this task," he stated.

His grandfather slowly smiled, "Of course, you will have the weapons that you desire. I have been saving them for this event, come," he slowly walked towards the river.

Gold got up and followed him.

When they reached the river Gold's grandfather stopped him. Then he pointed to the waterfall, "We must go through," he stated and walked towards it. Gold sighed, knowing he would get wet. As soon as they reached the bank of the river Gold slid into the water, after he was in his grandfather stepped on to his shoulders and motioned for Gold to move forward.

Gold walked towards the waterfall and as soon as he got before it, he plunged through it and ended up in a small cavern.

He looked around and focused on a bundle of neatly wrapped cloth. His grandfather jumped down from his shoulders and walked towards it. He gently unwrapped the cloth and first he toke out a dark grey and green hooded cloak.

"You will wear this on your journey," he stated. Gold nodded, he was already trained in the art of unseen movement. The dark colors of the cloak confused the eye and made him almost invisible.

After that the grandfather pulled out a pair of Butterfly Swords. The two deadly blades gleamed wickedly, "These were created by one of our ancestors, they are called Animus and have claimed the lives of many men. Treat them well" Gold nodded and sheathed the two weapons in the double-sheath that was given to him.

After he attached the double-sheath to right the cloth belt he was wearing his grandfather toke another weapon out. This time it was a Rope Dart. "If you cannot reach your other weapons or all else fails you, use this," he said handing the Rope Dart to Gold who accepted it and wrapped it around his left wrist concealing it up his sleeve.

"The last gift I must give you," said his grandfather said taking out a sword in its sheath. He handed it to Gold and excitedly motioned for him to unsheathe it. Gold did so and gasped at the swords brilliance. The sword was a Yanmaodao, a rare weapon and this was in perfect condition.

"This was made by Ming Peng, the first member of the Thunder clan. It is a very fine weapon and shall serve you well," Gold nodded looking at the blade. It was silver but had a tint of gold in it, it also had a few engravings in it. Gold looked at it closely and read it, "Sol," he murmured then smiled lightly, "What a fitting name for a sword on a quest like mine," **(Sol is the Latin root for 'alone')**

His grandfather nodded, "Sol shall be your fang, your deadliness and your strength," he said, and Gold sheathed it into its black sheath. He then slung it on his back underneath the cloak.

Gold then bowed deeply to his grandfather before walking back towards the waterfall with his grandfather by his side.

They went back to their hut and his grandfather gave him a small pouch, Gold opened it to find a supply of tea. "One last thing," his grandfather said handing him an Er Hu, Gold looked at him, confused.

"It has two purposes," his grandfather explained, "The first is that you know how to sing with the birds. You know that music can be your greatest companion when traveling alone," he said. Gold nodded, "The second one is to avert the attention of people away from your weapons if your cloak fails to hide them," he said, "Now go," said his grandfather, "You have much to accomplish," Gold smiled a little and then toke his staff, put on his hood and walked away.

His grandfather looked towards his back and slowly went back inside the hut.

Gold looked back and promised that he would return one day, when his part in history was over.

˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜

Gold was walking on a grassy field. He did not walk on the roads, he would be seen that way. And Gold didn't want to be seen. If he had to attack the empires then he would have to remain unknown to the world.

He hadn't been traveling for a long time, only for half a day. Yet he was making good progress. He was already off the mountain and what he estimated to be a quarter of the way to the next town.

His Er Hu was slung on his back on top of the cloak with the bow attached to it. He didn't want it in the way of fighting. He sighed, this might get boring.

Suddenly he heard hushed voices, "Okay, you remember the plan right? You two start the fire then we'll go steal the livestock," _Thieves!_ Thought Gold, then he smirked, this might not be as boring as he thought.

With all thoughts of being unknown forgotten he silently crept up a tree with incredible speed. He got to a tall branch and looked down at them. There were five in total. The leader obviously was the one with the crudely drawn map and speaking to the others.

He picked out a small pebble that he had picked up from the ground. Aiming carefully he whipped it out with incredible speed it struck one of them in the back of the neck. He instantly fell down.

˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜

"What the hell!?" exclaimed the leader as one of his gang mates fell down. The he heard a small thwack behind him and turned to find another one was knocked out, "What's going on here?" he muttered, "Come out now!" he yelled, "I know you're out there! Come fight like a man!" he roared, "That's what I'm doing," said a voice above them.

Suddenly a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees and landed in front of the gang, "Only I'm fighting like a smart one," The leader growled, taking out a dagger from his pocket, "You're so going to get it you bastard," he said through clenched teeth as he advanced.

The hooded figure said nothing when he suddenly flicked his wrist. The staff he was holding smacked the leader in a pressure point in his arm. He screamed as his arm went numb and dropped the dagger. Right after that the figure whipped the staff and smashed the man's head knocking him out.

The other two instantly fled, terrified of what just happened. Gold smirked as he toke the other men's weapons and buried them. He toke the gang leader's weapon though, it was a throwing dagger and would be useful to him. Gold quickly slid the dagger up his right sleeve and brought the three men to the nearby farm.

He locked them in with the cows. "That was easy, I only wish my job was as well," Gold said as he chuckled. He then walked away towards the town.

˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜

When Gold reached his destination, the former home of a strong clan, the Bakuphoon's. The town held a major base for the Empire of Time it was also near the Empire's capitol so it was the perfect place for his first attack. The trick was not to seem suspicious. "That might be hard with this hood on," he muttered.

Gold was clashing on whether to seem suspicious or to let people see his face. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone talking to him, suddenly felt his hood pulled off. "Hey are you okay? You're not responding," asked sweet voice, filled with concern. Gold turned around to come face to face with a very beautiful girl around his age. She had dark blue hair that was in pigtails, her clothes seemed fairly expensive **(Guess who it is)**. A boy around Gold's age was with her, he had a Jian strapped at his side and he had the looks of someone fairly important.

His hair came up in a small spiky tuft. "Answer the question," he said, "Calm down Jun'ichi," said the girl, "He's probably new here,"

Gold looked at them for a moment, still slightly shocked about their appearance, 'Who are you?" he asked, "Oh sorry, my name is Cry-" suddenly the boy nudged her, "Uh-I mean Dani," she said.

Gold nodded, then he looked at the boy, "My name is Jun'ichi and I have the honor of being Dani's body-" Dani nudged him and he quickly corrected himself, "Err- friend, I'm one of her friends," he said stuttering a bit. Gold nodded again, knowing that the two were hiding something from him.

"And who are you?" asked Dani. Gold knew that he couldn't reveal his name. It stood out to much. He closed his eyes for a second before answering, "Kenta, Kenta of the Ordile clan," he answered opening his eyes.

Jun'ichi narrowed his eyes slightly, "So you are from the Space Kingdom," he said with a hint of venom in his voice. Dani suddenly looked worried for some reason, "Then," Jun'ichi said, "I shall challenge you to a battle, we do not take kindly to your kind," he said.

Some people had heard the conversation and started to watch with intrest, the man with the Jian looked like a fairly important person, perhaps a royal guard. "Now?" asked Gold, surprised of the sudden challenge, "Yes now," said Jun'ichi, "As a royal guard of this kingdom I have a duty to eliminate any possible spies or criminals,"

Gold sighed, he had to think of a way out of this, he couldn't show the extent of his skill, yet he could not let himself get killed. _I guess I'll compromise_ he thought, "Fine," he said getting surprised gasps from the crowd. Even Dani looked worried, "Kenta! Don't do this you'll get-" she was cut off by Gold.

"I have only one request," Gold said, "What is it?" asked Jun'ichi, anxious to take care of the Space Kingdom scum, "We do this in an enclosed area where no one can watch," Jun'ichi raised an eyebrow, "So no one can watch your defeat?" he questioned. Gold shook his head, "So no one else has the chance of getting hurt," he said. Although Gold meant this, he also didn't want people to witness the battle.

Jun'ichi nodded after a few seconds of thinking, "Let us go to the army base, the men could use a good show," Gold frowned, "Don't worry," said Jun'ichi said, "They won't get hurt, they're trained soldiers," Gold wasn't thinking about that though.

He nodded towards the base and started walking with Dani at his side casting a glance at Gold. Gold reluctantly followed. As soon as they entered the camp the soldiers that were drilling immediately saluted to Dani and Jun'ichi. Gold raised an eyebrow, it seemed they were more important then they let on.

"Captain Wang, set up the seats, we have a small show for the men," at this Captain Wang smiled and the soldiers started cheering. Then some soldiers brought out benches in a circular fashion to make a small ring. The soldiers immediately sat down. "Jun'ichi, you don't have to do this. We can find a way to settle this peacefully," Dani said. Jun'ichi looked at her with soft eyes, "You're so sweet Dani, but this scum must be killed," he said, his voice getting harder at the end of the sentence.

Gold rolled his eyes, it was obvious that Jun'ichi had a crush on Dani and was doing this to partly impress her. He sighed, pulling his hood over his face again. Jun'ichi looked at him with disdain, "Are you covering your face so we can't see your embarrassment when you lose, Space Kingdom trash?"

As soon as the men heard the word "Space Kingdom" they immediately started to yell and throw insults at Gold. Gold said nothing, Jun'ichi smirked, "Now I know why you wanted to fight in a place where nobody was. You're scared," the men started throwing insults at Gold while Dani had a sorrowful expression her face _No one has defeated Jun'ichi in a fight before, Kenta's going to get killed!_ She thought.

"Since you're so embarrassed," said Junichi, "Instead of letting you have your request, I'll bring everyone in the town to the stadium to watch your defeat. Meet me there at noon," he said. Gold only nodded, knowing there was no way out of this.

One hour later all the citizens in town were at the stadium, it was usually used for challenges like this. Many people betted on these events as well. The nobles of the town stayed on the small balconies. The betting stands were already filled with people swarming to place their bets on Jun'ichi. It was well known he was undefeated.

One young man though, about 18 came to the stands. He had already studied both contestants. He casually brushed a bit of his wild black hair and said to the betting cashiers, "How much is placed on Jun'ichi?" he asked.

"About, let's see," said the cashier, looking at the tally marks, "About, $1,268,398,407" she said. The man whistled, "I'll put the same amount on the kid," he said. The cashier just looked at him with wide eyes and mouth, "B-b-but," she said completely blown away that he would bet that much money on kid with odds against him. The man put the money on the counter and walked away.

The fight was about to start, Dani was sitting on the top balcony, a worried expression on her face, "Cheer up," said the governor of the town said, "There's no way Jun'ichi can lose," he said with a smile on his face, "It's not him I'm worried about. What about Kenta?" she exclaimed, "Who?" the governor asked, "The person facing him! The battles are to the death!" Dani said.

The governor shrugged, "He chose this, besides. He might be a spy. You're overreacting." He said. Dani let out a sigh and looked intensely at Gold who had his eyes closed and was standing calmly.

The announcer then walked to a stand, "The battle will be against Kenta from the Odile clan!" he shouted, this was immediately followed by insults and angry shouts except for Dani, the governor, Juni'ichi, Gold, and the young man that placed the large bet on Gold.

"And our city's commanding general and bodyguard of the princess of the Time Kingdom, Jun'ichi!" the crowed roared at his name while Gold opened his eyes in surprise. That meant Dani was the princess of the Time Empire! Gold shook his head slightly, he would worry about this astounding news later. He had to concentrate on the fight.

"The fight is to the death! Begin!" yelled the announcer. Immediately Jun'ichi drew his Jian and charged toward Gold who got into a combat stance while placing his staff in a defensive position.

Jun'ichi swung his Jian in a powerful swing to the right. Gold brought right arm up and blocked the Jian with his staff. Jun'ichi looked slightly surprised before he spun around and started a complicated series of slashes and lunges. Gold moved his arms with incredible speed and quickness, blocking all of Jun'ichi's strikes.

Everyone was surprised that the staff wielding figure was actually holding up against Jun'ichi! But Dani and the black haired man saw something that the others didn't. Dani gasped in surprise, "He's only using simple blocks and parries. He's using almost using no energy holding Jun'ichi off!"

Jun'ichi grunted in frustration as his strikes were successfully being parried by this stranger. He then stepped back a little, surprising the crowd. He then brought his sword up in a circular motion before lunging forward, bring his Jian down in a extremely powerful arc. Dani knew that Jun'ichi was trying to end the match in one move. A move that would break through the staff most likely.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, except for Gold that is. He could easily read that the motions that Jun'ichi were doing meant that he was trying to finish him off. He then spun to the side brought his staff over Jun'ichi's Jian and pushed it into the ground hard.

Then he flicked out his right wrist and caught the dagger that came out. He brought it up against Jun'ichi's throat and held it there. The crowd was silent, amazed by how fast Gold moved and by the fact that Jun'ichi lost. Then Gold kicked the Jian upwards and balanced it onto the tip of his staff. He walked backwards and flicked his wrist. The sword was thrown skyward. Everyone's eyes traveled up as it did.

When the sword landed, implanted in the ground, Gold was gone.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Phew, that was tough. 9 pages. Please R&R. I'll show more Mangaquestshipping in the next chapter. **

**Not much else to say.**

**Later**


End file.
